The inventor is aware of web based markets at which sellers of products display and offer their products for sale on the web based market. A customer will then browse the website, sort, and search or filter the products, select and read information about the products and if the customer wishes to buy a product the transaction will be concluded. The transaction is initiated by a potential customer who makes first contact with the seller typically by email or telephone.
However, the customer or potential customer only has access to the information and pictures provided on the website and needs to obtain further information in other ways should the customer have any queries regarding a particular product. However, in some cases generic information is often not sufficient for a customer to make up their minds. On some web based marketplaces a customer can raise a query to try and contact the seller or to obtain further information. However, such queries are queued and there is an inevitable delay to contact the seller and to obtain the further information or to make contact with the seller.
It is an objective of the invention to provide an improved web based marketplace.